


let me get close to you

by angeiic



Category: Morgz
Genre: Engagement, I don't approve of yaoi its an inside joke i swear, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Matpat Mpreg Yaoi Fanfiction Roleplay book, Mpreg, Other, This is a joke okay, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeiic/pseuds/angeiic
Summary: Morgz, His family, and his fiance ninja come together to celebrate new years, with a twist.
Relationships: bald martin/morgz mum, matpat/pewdiepie, morgz/ninja
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	let me get close to you

"Morgz, are you sure that your family will like me?" Tyler asked, scared that Morgz' family would feel weird about him being in a relationship with a guy.  
"Of course they will, haven't you guys met before?" Morgz smiled a cheeky smile, "On Halloween?" He was totally oblivious.   
"Morgz... That was when you were filming your jumping off of a ten story building prank gone wrong, remember?" Tyler rubbed Morgz on the back, knowing that he suffered from memory loss and hallucinations during that time, Tyler had never actually met Morgz' family, even though they'd been in a relationship for a few months now.  
"Oh yeah, I'm sorry for bringing that up, Tyler." Morgz knew that it had always made Tyler upset.   
"It's okay, my bro!"   
"It's okay, ty, you can say fiance." Morgz' had liked to call Tyler by nicknames, but Ty was his favourite.  
"I guess.. it's just... It's just such a big step in our relationship, to call you my fiance... it feels so.. mature." Tyler blushed and rubs his temples, he feels so mature and somewhat old now, despite only being twenty nine.  
"Aw.. Ty, that's so epic. Not that you feel that way, but, that you feel like that... towards me... I've never felt that before." Morgz started to cry, his last relationship didn't really work out that well... He'd rather not talk about it.  
"..Morgz.. I'm so sorry... I know Kiera... she wasn't good to you." Tyler moves in closer to Morgz, trying to give him a hug, to know that he's loved. "But that's over now, you have me now, and I won't leave you, I swear, I swear on new years." The young Tyler reassured him, before hearing an alarm on his phone.

The alarm was for them to leave to go to a fancy restaurant, called "otigan; totally lucky" though he had no idea what the first word meant or even was, Morgz had made a reservation, it would be the first time that his parents' would ever meet his fiance, that they still call "ninja."  
This was the moment they'd been waiting for, but also dreading at the same time, because, what if they didn't like him? What if they didn't approve? Or worse, what if they didn't even show up....?

Tyler kissed Morgz' forehead, and started out to their car,  
"Come out when you're ready." Tyler started before reinstating, "I mean, come out to the car.. not.." he blushed, "You know what I mean, haha." he chuckled, rubbing his neck then closing the door.  
"I will.." Morgz mumbled. He tried to put on a brave face, but on the inside, he was scared.. For once in his life, he felt actual fear, He didn't think he could ever feel that.. and yet, he did.

He finally walked out to the car, where Tyler-a.k.a ninja- was waiting for him in the passenger's seat. Smiling when Morgz' came out of the house.

\- After driving for awhile, they finally arrived at the restaurant, seeing Morgz' parent's in the window. -

"Just breathe, Morgz," He mumbled, "It'll be fine" He reassured himself.  
"What?" Tyler asked, looking like a puppy with his big blue eyes,  
"I'm just.." Morgz started, "Nothing." He didn't think it was worth talking about, Tyler had probably heard anyway...  
"It'll be okay, Morgz, I promise you." Tyler tried to reassure him, holding his hand as they walked, they were almost there.  
"Are you sure?"   
"I'm a little scared too, but, Even if they don't approve, our love is stronger than any victory royale, and could withstand any prank you could pull..." Ninja-Tyler assured him, rubbing his thumb against Morgz', he really, really meant that.  
"You really mean that?!" It meant so much to Morgz, a compliment like that, i mean, not even a compliment, just hearing something like that... It made his heart melt and his legs feel shaky.  
"Of course I do, Morgy." Tyler smiled at him, before they arrived at the door.  
"Okay... Let's go in... Get this over with." Morgz looked him in the eyes before opening the door.

They sat down across from Bald Martin, assuming Morgz' mum was in the washroom, they were silent for a second before..  
"So... How's the engaygement?" Bald Martin asked, "It's uhh... fine" Morgz didn't know how to respond, for the first time in his life, probably, he was speechless.  
"It's good." Tyler added.  
"That's good." Bald Martin replied, smiling at them with his cheeky smile.  
"So when did you guys meet? i do want to get to know my future step-son-in-law." He kept smiling, his accent was really shining through his words, Tyler found it kind of charming, them all having accents like that, his american self hadn't heard many accents before.  
"Vidcon 2017." Morgz replied sheepishly, "And thank you, that means a lot." He looked around, his mum finally coming out of the washroom and greeting them.

"How's everyone doing..?" Morgz' mum asked, sitting down next to Bald Martin. "Morgan.." "You brought your boy!" She smiled her crooked smile, her tone was kind of off, maybe she's just having a bad day.   
"My fiance, actually." Morgz corrected her.  
"Woah.. Didn't know that, Martin?" Morgz' mum asked Bald Martin if he knew about this, she obviously didn't remember.   
"*SIGH* We've known this for a while." he sighed, loudly, feeling sorry for the boys.  
"Oh sorry, I've been busy, lots of outings with Kiera." She smiled, not knowing that that sentance would break Morgz in so many ways... Did she not care that Kiera cheated on him? Did her sons feelings not matter? Over some silly girls days?   
"Oh.."   
"Does she.. not know?" Tyler asked, in a whisper, he was concerned.   
"No she does..." Morg replied, looking sad, Tyler wanted to cheer him up but..  
"Just shake it off, okay?"   
"Okay."

All of a sudden, Tyler heard a familiar voice;  
"Oh.. Hey guys!" The voice spoke, "Felix look, it's Ty and Morgz! But thats just a theory! a-" Matthew said, laughing, before getting cut off by his husband,  
"A gayme theory. Yes, I get the joke." He smiled at him, through his thick, luxurious, beard. "That's a 10/10 in my meme review, honey." He kissed Matt on the cheek, his beard ruff against his soft skin.  
"Hello boys, Oh!" Morgz' mum said before being caught off guard, "Looks like you too have one along the way" She noticed Matt's baby bump.  
"Yep, 5 months now, it's a girl." He said sheepishly, but not like he was trying to hide it.  
"Aww, good for you two." Morgz said, his tone off, but that was kind of just how he talked a lot of the time.  
"I guess we should get going, have a lovely evening, cyka blyats." (that means amazing people in european, where felix is from.) Felix said, his rough accent caressing Morgz' mum's heart.

\- After dinner -

"Well that went a bit better than we'd thought." Tyler said, feeling a bit better than before, but his nerves still high.  
"We'll see you two at the hill tonight, won't we?" Morgz asks his mum and Bald Martin,  
"Of course, we wouldn't miss it for the world." Morgz' mum says, smiling, before picking up her jacket. She and Bald Martin start to head to their car.  
"What's going on at the hill, again?" Ty asks, curious, he doesn't remember hearing about the hill.  
"Oh, just our annual New Years' celebration, we've been doing is since I was young." Morgz smiles reassuringly.  
"Oh, well, I can't wait!" Tyler exclaims, he's always so excited, and very good at expressing it.  
"Of course you can't, but for now we need to go back and get ready, plus supplies!" Morgz replies, ruffling Tyler's gatorade blue hair, Tyler is so predictable sometimes.  
"Okay, whatever you say, my victory royale." Ty says, as they get into their car. Theyre pretty much silent for the ride back home, only holding hands, they can both feel eachothers' warmth.

\- At the hill, waiting -

It was probably 11 pm, almost new years, Tyler and Morgan were waiting patiently for their guests, 2019 was just around the corner and they could barely hold it in any longer.  
Morgz opened a bag of marshmellows, it was about time, they lit up that campfire probably around a half an hour ago. He popped one into his soft, warm mouth before getting out a stick to roast some on.  
"Want one?" He asked, already knowing the answer.  
"Of course, dummy!" His fiance replied, "Wait.. I'm sorry.. You aren't dumb Morgz, just special!"   
"Aww, I know!" Morgz replies, putting a marshmellow on the top of the stick and putting it just above the fire, "This one's for you. I hope I do good."  
"It's do well, btw" Tyler says, actually saying the letters B, T, and W.

After letting the marshmellow rotate and roast for a little bit, he pokes it, burning his finger.  
"Ow!~" He moans, Tyler screeches,  
"Are you okay? Do you need a bandaid?"  
"It's fine, Ty, Just a little sting, but.." He holds his hand before getting the smore setup he had ready, "Here, here's your s'more!" He smiles, a genuine smile, through this awfully weird day, he feels at home, and this s'more shows just that, him feeling finally home in this silly ninja boy.

"We're here, and we have the fireworks!" Morgz' mum screams, climbing up the hill.  
"The special too?" Morgz asks, tilting his head,  
"Of course, I think you'll like it." She answers,  
"Well I already know what-who it is" Morgz says, looking directly at her.  
"Who?" Tyler questions' his fiances words.  
"Oh, just wait!" He smiles.

-

Bald Martin takes the fireworks out of his and Morgz' mums car, theres so many, and theyre so big. He comes up the hill, Tyler helping him out, he's such a genuine, good guy. Morgz is so happy that one day, in the future, he'll get to marry him... That's a thought that makes him blush-- hard.  
After setting up the fireworks, Tyler, Morgz, and Bald Martin sit around them, in a 6 feet radias, so that they don't get hit. Soon enough, they here footsteps, of Morgz' mum. Whatever she's holding looks heavy, is she sweating?  
It's almost midnight, she better get up there quick! and... she does, obviously.

She's carrying... a kid?!? He's screaming too.... Tyler seems concerned. But Morgz calms him down, saying that that's Mini Morgz, the young, naiive, orphan. Mini Morgz had been living in the Morgz house for a while but never actually liked Morgz, only Kiera. This year, he would be the sacrifice for this year.

"I'm sorry Mini Morgz" Morgz says, sniffling. "Haha, pranked!" He laughs, shedding his fake tears.   
"Please.. I'm only this many!" Mini Morgz throughs up ten fingers, "I'm so sorry!"  
"Rekt" Morgz says, before taping the young boy to the biggest firework.  
"Are you guys sure this is an epic gamer moment? I mean.." Mr. Ninja says, worried about the child.  
"Areeee ya ready kids?" "I cant here youuU!" Tyler says, bringing out a lighter for the fireworks from his pocket

Tyler finally realizes that this is real, Mini Morgz is being set on fire on a firework, oh my god.

KABOOM!

"YAAAAAAA" the kid screams, everyone sees him go up in the sky.

pop.

the clock strikes midnight, the firework pops, and Tyler & Morgz share their New Years kiss.

Happy new year, 2019 is gonna be epic.

**Author's Note:**

> thanx for reading remember this is satire and i got lazy at the end lol.  
> **PLZ REMEMBER IF UR JUST A RANDO THAT THIS IS SATIRE AND ORIGINALLY AN INSIDE JOKE LOL. ALSO WRITING PRACTICE. I DONT ACTUALLY WATCH ANY OF THE YTBERS MENTIONED OR CONDONE YAOI/MPREG LOL**


End file.
